Un soir d'hiver
by Pretty Kate
Summary: Le destin est parfois capricieux surtout lorsque le passé n'a cessé de vous jouer des tours alors pourquoi ça changerait ? Les habitudes ont la vie dure comme celle d'un homme déchu.


Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous 😊 je commence tout juste à écrire alors je vous prierai d'être indulgent, cette pourrai avoir une suite que si le début vous plaît car le fait que ce soit que OC sur le personnage principal ne convient pas à tous le monde alors je préfère prévenir. Sur ceux, enjoy !

 **Disclaimer : cette histoire m'appartient mais l'univers est celui de**

 **Rating : pour l'instant T on verra avec le temps et si je décide d'approfondir dans le vice :3**

 **Un soir d'hiver**

Prologue :

Le temps s'y prêtait pour une balade, après tout, il fallait profiter des jours heureux qui se profilait. La guerre était terminée depuis 2 ans maintenant, le monde sorcier se reconstruisait lentement mais sûrement malgré les nombreux morts annoncés et beaucoup de personnes perçues avec le stress post-traumatique. Le fragile équilibre sur lequel les sorciers de tout rang avaient établi semblait être sur la bonne voie - à vrai dire, le monde entier l'espérait-. Puis les derniers mangemorts encore en fuite était pour la plupart capturé par l'ordre et le ministère de la magie sous les ordres de Kingsley.

On ne pouvait pas rêver meilleur avenir après cette horreur. Du moins, Kate n'avait pas eu la même impression. C'était plus un mélange de bonheur faussé et tristesse profonde qu'elle ressassait chaque jour. Comme à l'instant, sur fond de parc très animé mais ancrée dans son monde à la moldue. Écouteur, le regard vague, Chopin ou Debussy, campanules fleuries aux couleurs mélancoliques, le sentiment de n'avoir jamais mérité cette vie qui était pourtant remplie de magie dans ses jours les plus brillants de bonheur. Même si sa place chez les verts et argents fut contestée pendant toute sa scolarité, elle avait toujours su voir au-delà des relations sangs-purs/nés-moldus. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas trop le choix, elle faisait parti des sangs-de-bourbes comme ils se plaisaient à dire alors qu'elle se faisait martyrisée par lesdits nobles héritiers. Étant de la promotion du survivant, frôlant les exploits scolaires de Granger lui vouant un respect amical. Ses seuls amis furent Hermione scolairement parlant parce qu'elle lui paraissait parfois un peu trop fière mais cela se comprenait vu ses origines similaires. Mais la jeune femme trouvait que rien ne servait d'en faire tout un plat pour prouver qu'on méritait d'être à notre place, il suffisait juste de faire ce que l'on souhaitait et tout fonctionnait comme sur des roulettes.

Puis sa chance à sa rédemption, sa sœur qui allait rentrer à Poudlard l'an prochain. Même si les travaux avaient été rapide, dans l'esprit des quelques professeurs qui restait, tout était plus difficile ou du moins c'était ce que supposait Kate. Pour elle aussi ce serait sa rentrée, celle de ses examens. Elle avait finalement décidé de finir ses études puis surveiller la rentrée de sa jeune sœur qui par les affres de cette sombre époque avait pris peur pour son avenir. Maintenant que Kate avait fait son choix, June pourrait se sentir en sécurité au moins pour la première année.

Un soir de mai, il faisait maintenant plus chaud alors que l'été ne semblait plus vouloir attendre de faire son entrée, Kate eu la bonne surprise de recevoir un hibou à sa fenêtre lettre au bec. Depuis la fin de la guerre elle avait décidé de rejoindre la capitale britannique afin de revenir à ses racines. Espérant bien entendu que les ennuis ne reviendraient pas avec sa rentrée. 

Ouvrant la fenêtre à la chouette effraie, elle lui donna une gourmandise puis pris la lettre. Le cachet en cire venant de Poudlard. Tiens, étrange ... Dépliant la lettre, les sourcils froncés, elle lut :

"Miss Davies

Nous souhaitons qu'après cette guerre, vous ayez pu trouver du repos auprès de votre famille ainsi qu'un épanouissement dans la vie de tous les jours. Cependant, nous souhaitions vous inviter à la commémoration de la fin de cette guerre à Poudlard le 25 de ce mois. Tous les élèves et famille ainsi que le corps professoral seront présent. Venez comme vous le sentez, nous n'obligeons personne, veuillez nous répondre dans les plus brefs délais.

Bien à vous, Minerva McGonagal."


End file.
